Catnip
by offtoneverlandd
Summary: Told through 13 year old Gale Hawthornes perspective and how he met the young Katniss Everdeen./One-Shot/Pre-Hunger Games.


**Hi guys! Third time writing a fanfic and this time it's a one-shot type story, I guess? It's how Gale and Katniss met. **

**I get these ideas from completely random places but I dunno I sort of like it. It's told from mostly Gale's perspective. I'm not a Gale/Katniss shipper but this was fun. Comments and questions are appreciated! Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thirteen year old Gale Hawthorne sat in his usual hidden lookout. It was a drop off, where he could over see all of district 12, without actually being seen himself. He sat patiently, knowing that a good game would wonder it's stupid body into one of his traps. He was good at snares. His father had taught him how to construct them out of anything: twigs, vines, rocks. Gale lowered his head, playing with a piece of long grass in his hands. How long had it been since he lost his father? Three months, maybe four. Time goes by so slowly nowadays, it's hard to tell.

* * *

He missed him. He missed hearing his boots stomp up the front porch and swing the door open. Rory would immediately climb into his fathers arms while Vick adjusted himself onto his leg. No matter how tired Mr. Hawthorne was, he always had time to play with his sons. Gale usually sat by the fire, tying knots and smiling at his happy family. Life in District 12 was bad, but it gave an excuse to stay close to your family- To value and protect what you had. Because it's really _all _you had. At the end of the night, when everyone had fallen asleep, Gale and his father would wander into the woods. Mr. Hawthorne spoke softly, acting as a guide for Gale. He would talk about working down in the mines, and the importance to keeping your family alive. He also talked about the Capitol, and how corrupt and adjust it was. Gale never felt uncomfortable when his father bashed the Capitol. He just listened and watched his feet as he carefully stepped over the overgrown tree roots and jagged rocks until they reach their special hiding spot. They sat there for an hour or so, just talking, or sitting in silence. They watched the stars and the dimly lit houses of the Seam.

"Son."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You know what a hero is, right?"

Gale furrowed his brows and turned to face his father, who just kept a steady gaze on the electric fence.

"Uh, yeah.. Someone who is brave and defeats the bad guys.. Right?"

Mr. Hawthorne smiled, but he didn't turn to Gale. This was the first time Gale noticed the large circles under his fathers eyes, and how hollow his eye sockets were. Was he sick? He didn't seem sick.

"Right. Someone who is brave," Mr. Hawthorne paused and looked up. His eyes wandered across the sky, as if trying to find something. Gale looked up too, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Someone who knows who the real enemy is."

"I don't get it." Gale said flatly. _What real enemy? There's an enemy? Is this some kind of a game?_ _No, it can't be_. Gale looked down towards the Seam and tried to find his house, but it was blocked by some trees.

"You've got to be a hero, Gale."

"Huh?" Gale snapped his head towards his father. "Me? A.. Hero? But-"

"Yes, you. God knows District 12 needs a hero. Someone strong, bold, brave, daring, cunning, and against all odds ready to raise their voice."

Gale watched his father closely. He knew he was stronger than most of the boys his age, but, to become a hero wouldn't that need special training? Why did District 12 need a hero anyway? It was poor, sure, but there hasn't been any masked monsters running around terrorizing the town. Has there? Gale felt his father staring down at him, when he looked up to meet his fathers eyes they were empty. Something began to stir inside Gale. The look his father was giving him wasn't ordinary. It was almost like that look his father would give him when Gale wouldn't do his chores, or disobeyed. It was the look of disappointment.

"You keep working on those snares, alright?"

Gale nodded. Then the two smiled a bit, each feeling heavy, and headed home.

A week later the mines exploded.

* * *

Gale hadn't any tears left. He just felt hollow every time he thought about his father. He tossed the grass aside and threw his head back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He wondered if he had the same bags his father did now. Sure felt like it.

_Snap. _

Gale's eyes flung open. He threw his empty bag over his shoulder and headed down the hill. He carefully placed his foot where his fathers boots had flattened the land. His father was much better at moving around in the woods then he was. _You'll learn. _Gale would tell himself when he'd almost lose his balance. _You'll **have** to learn. _

The rustling got louder as Gale got closer to his snare. His heart skipped a beat when he caught a glimpse of a figure larger then your average rabbit or squirrel. A smile spread across his face. _I caught a bear! _he thought to himself. Suddenly the animal grew. Gale stopped jogging and hid behind a tree to watch. The animal grew leaner, and just a bit taller. _This isn't an animal. _Suddenly Gale caught sight of a small olive-skinned hand holding a piece of his snare. _  
_

"Hey!" Gale shouted, bursting into a full run. "Hey that's mine! Leave it!"

Gale was unprepared to see a small girl with black hair and large grey eyes turn around. She wore a leather jacket and boots that were each at least three sizes to big for her. Her hair was intricately braided down her back and she carried a bow which was also too big- Wait a second she carried a bow.

"Whoa wai-" But before Gale could continue the girl had pulled an arrow from her quiver and poised the bow up to her cheek. They stood like that for a couple of seconds. Gale studied her face, his heart beginning to race. He was noticeably taller then her, but she had a weapon. Gale did not. She seemed so familiar.

"I've seen you before." He said softly. The girl studied gale, raising and eyebrow, then in one clean motion she placed the arrow back in her quiver and held her bow at her side.

"At the Justice Building." Her voice was so low it took Gale a couple of minutes to process what she said, then nodded. He remembered the ceremony at the Justice Building in honor of the lost miners. The families were given medals, which Gale thought was ridiculous because it was like praising them for his fathers death. The girl had stood one or two families away from him. She had a younger sister with bright blonde hair. That's all he could remember.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Katniss.." She whispered as she dropped her head.

"What? Did you say Catnip?" Her voice had gotten lost somewhere between the rustling of the trees and the chirping of the Mockingjays. The girl, Catnip, shot her head back up and stared at him with wide eyes. She had very nice eyes.

"Katniss!" She shouted, louder this time. Her cheeks turned bright red and she shifted positions. Gale let out a laugh, a real one.

"Oh good!" He chucked. "I was worried there for a bit!"

He noticed the girl slightly lift the left corner of her lip, but it quickly went back down.

"I'm Gale," Gale took a couple of steps towards Katniss, extending his hand. "Gale Hawthorne."

"Katniss Everdeen." She switched the bow into her other hand and took hold of his. Her skin was warm, and surprisingly soft. It sent a shock of electricity up Gale's arm. Katniss backed away and pointed towards his snare.

"This yours?" She asked. Gale scurried to his trap, which had been snapped in half. He frowned a bit and looked up towards Katniss.

"It was."

"Sorry." She lowered her eyes again. "I didn't see it."

"That was the point."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, but Gale just smiled as he gathered his things and turned towards Katniss. She relaxed her shoulder muscles and smiled this time. The two walked out of the woods together. Silent most of the time, but occasionally asking some questions. Katniss told Gale about her farther who was also lost in the same mining accident. She told him how he taught her how to hunt and this was her first time in the woods without him.

"I did pretty well," She admitted, as she jumped from rock to rock over the small river. Gale watched her feet as he treaded through the water, making sure that if she missed a step she wouldn't tumble into the water. "I got a squirrel and a rat." She smiled as she pointed towards the game bag Gale carried over his shoulder for her.

"Well I probably would have caught something if _you _hadn't crushed my snare." Gale teased. Katniss let out a giggle. The sound of Katniss's laugh made Gale smile even wider. It had been a while since he felt good. As they reached the end of the forest, Katniss announced she needed to hide her bow and arrow. Gale was impressed when she lodged them into a tree trunk that seemed to be carved exactly to fit her weapons.

"That's pretty cool!" He admitted. Katniss smiled.

"I'll race you to the fence!" She laughed.

"You're on!"

The two ran as fast as they could out from the meadow to the break in the electric fence which they had both entered from.

* * *

"So, uh, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Well I don't know about you but I've got to eat." Katniss teased as she looked over towards the fence.

"I mean at school." Gale was glad to have found someone like him. Someone just as scared by this mining fiasco as he was.

"You're two years older than me, Gale. I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other." Katniss tightened her grip on the game bag.

"Right." Gale whispered. Now what? Should he just leave and call it a day? He just met someone in the woods, where neither of them were supposed to be, who actually made him feel happy again. He couldn't just forget Katniss Everdeen even if he tried. Before Gale could react Katniss pulled out the rat she hat shot earlier. The thing wasn't pleasant to look at, but it was plump and full of juicy meat. She held it by it's tail and looked up at Gale.

"Here," She said, handing it over to him. "Since I _did _ruin your snare. This one's on me."

"Thanks, Catnip."

The two smiled at each other some more. Then without speaking, they gave their goodbyes. Gale took a couple of steps before he turned around again.

"Hey Katniss!" He shouted. She just bobbed her head and raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty brave you know that?"

You could see her face turn bright pink from a mile away. She laughed and shook her head.

"You too, snare boy."

Now it was Gale's turn to laugh.

"Thanks for the dinner tonight!" He called, raising the rat. "Really saved me!"

Katniss walked up her steps to her back door. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Looks like I'm your hero, huh?"

And with that he watched her make her way into her small home. Quietly closing the door behind her. Gale just walked back to his house with a smile plastered onto his face.

_Yes. _He thought to himself. _Yes, I guess you are._


End file.
